


Она всё понимает

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Moonborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Max Fall (Moonborn), Genderswap, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Виктор кривится, некстати допуская в голове образ того, как ноготки Фолл царапали бы его спину где-нибудь в спальне.
Relationships: Victor Van Art/Max Fall





	Она всё понимает

— Ван Арт.

— Фолл.

Мия вскрикивает, когда они бросаются друг на друга, вымещая ярость, боль и обиду. Ничего личного, просто неприязнь, взращиваемая поколениями их рас. Они не могут иначе, даже если одновременно задумываются о том, нужно ли продолжать бессмысленные конфликты. И всё же Макс не принимает облик волчицы, а Виктор, парируя удары, не использует и сотой части собственных сил.

***

— Ван Арт.

— Фолл.

Их взгляды пересекаются. Они неожиданно мирно сходятся на том, что должны забыть о конфликтах, пока Мия находится в опасности. Макс сжимает ладони в кулаки, впиваясь острыми ноготками в кожу. Виктор это видит и кривится, некстати допуская в голове образ того, как эти ноготки царапали бы его спину где-нибудь в спальне, затем в ванной, на кухонной тумбе, на заднем сиденье машины…

Мия, сидя рядом, краснеет от возросшего напряжения. Или тайком читает его мысли, с неё, особенной, станется. Макс старательно отводит глаза от внушительного бугорка под тканью его брюк. Но всё понимает.

***

— Ван Арт.

— Фолл.

Макс кусает мочку его уха, шею, нижнюю губу. Ноготки не использует, но Виктору и без этого хватает ощущений.

Они растворяются друг в друге перед финальной битвой, боясь не успеть. Боясь не дожить. Он неистово вколачивается в неё, стискивая бёдра до синяков, стоная до хрипоты.

Мия деликатно не отвлекает их. Она не верующая, однако сегодняшним вечером впервые искренне молится об их счастье. О победе без многочисленных жертв. О мире.

***

— Ван Арт!

Её голос отдаляется, переходя в пульсирующий шёпот. Где-то поблизости с подозрительным отчаянием отзывается Мия.

Они зовут его? Хотят вернуть?

От боли он не может открыть глаза, не может ответить, не может _жить_. Чувствует чужие слезинки на своих щеках. Нет же, теперь родные.

_Фолл…_

***

— Ван Арт.

— Фолл.

Виктора раздражает, с каким упрямством Макс отказывается брать его фамилию. Мия шутит, говоря, что детям можно будет давать обе фамилии по очереди.

Макс выигрывает спор одним поцелуем. Виктор позволяет ей выиграть. В конце концов, какая разница, что будет указано в паспорте, если в душе она давно Ван Арт.


End file.
